Halloween
by belly bells cullen- salvatore
Summary: bella swam es un achica que a sus 15 años sufrió una terrible tragedia en halloween: un asesino la quiso matar. Ella fue la única sobreviviente de 4 asesinatos esa misma noche por la misma persona. El halloween siguiente... ver summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

Summary: bella swam es un achica que a sus 15 años sufrió una terrible tragedia en halloween: un asesino la quiso matar. Ella fue la única sobreviviente de 4 asesinatos esa misma noche por la misma persona. El halloween siguiente su pasado regresara, pero, un hermosa vampiro de ojos dorados la querrá salvar?

Halloween

El principio de la historia; pero el final de mi feliz vida

-Lo mataste-vi la pistola en mis manos- lo mataste….lo mataste-seguí caminado.

-A quien mastates cariño- me susurro una voz muy conocida

-Lo mate…

-Ven vamos a curarte-dijo el jefe de policía abrazándome y guiándome a la patrulla

_Lo mataste… lo mataste… lo mataste _aun podía escuchar el disparo en mi cabeza, aun podía oler mi sangre y la de él, aun podía ver a mis amigos muertos, aun podía verme corriendo intentando escapar, aun podía verme cayendo desde un segundo piso, aun podía…

-Vamos levántate-me dijo el jefe de policía

Pero simplemente no podía estaba tan adolorida y traumada que…

-Vamos cariño el ya no te perseguirá

_El… NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-_NOOOOOO!!-en pese a forcejear con él; empujándolo dándole golpes en la cara

Luego sentí como muchas manos me agarraban y me ataban a una camilla

-NO!!!!!! ME VOY A MORIRR!!!!! ME VOY A MORIRR!!!!!- luego todo se volvió obscuro

Holizz buen sé que estay súper híper mega recontra archí corto pero quería que fuera así para ver si les llamaba la atención o lo eliminaba (ya saben: les gusta lo sigo; lo odian me pego un tiro)

Asique dejen lo Reviews con su decisión y pasen por mis otras historias


	2. Los cullen: 1 parte

Summary: bella swam es una chica que a sus 15 años sufrió una terrible tragedia en halloween: un asesino la quiso matar. Ella fue la única sobreviviente de 4 asesinatos esa misma noche por la misma persona. El halloween siguiente su pasado regresara, pero, un hermosa vampiro de ojos dorados la querrá salvar?

* * *

Los cullen: 1 parte

Al día siguiente me desperté con un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, me habían enyesado la pierna, y puesto vendas en los brazos y cabeza. El doctor no me dio salida sino hasta dentro de 3 meses ya que tenía miedo de que hiciera una locura (lo cual tenía planeado) por la muerte de mis padres; si, mis padres murieron junto con tres más de mis amigos: jessica, mike y ben.

El jefe de policía pasaba a visitarme los días que no tenia mucho que hacer en la comisaria

Los 3 meses pasaron más lento de lo normal o al menos a mí se me hicieron lentos. Yo no quise enterrar a mis padres sino hasta que saliera; pero mis tías los enterraron a los 2 días, me contaron que estaban tan mal heridos que nadie los pudo ver; ellas querían que me fuera a vivir con ellas pero yo quise quedarme aquí. También tengo un sicólogo (ya sabrán porque)

Y aquí estoy luego de tres meses encerrada en un hospital al fin salí se que seria lógico que fuera a mi casa pero no, estoy en el cementerio visitando a mis padres por primera vez en 3 meses suspire _tres meses._

Mire sus lapidas y no pude evitar llorar, llorar hasta que ya no me quedaran lagrimas…

* * *

Tuve que volver a la escuela, en ella ya nadie me hablaba, todos me tenían miedo, miedo de juntarse conmigo y terminar muertos como los demás. Todos los días iba a la escuela, luego a visitar a mis padres, luego al sicólogo (solo iba cada dos días a la semana) y luego a mi casa. Esa se convirtió en mi rutina durante cuatro meses; hasta hoy.

-Como que renunciaste- le dije a mi sicólogo phil

Phil era un hombre de 40 años, my bueno, el se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo no había secretos entre nosotros

-Bella de verdad lo siento pero debo renunciar e conseguido un trabajo en los angeles y es una gran oportunidad, no puedo despreciarla, por favor entiéndeme- me dijo con tono melancólico; estoy segura de que él tampoco quería dejarme.

-Pero con quien me voy a atender, tu eres el único en el que confío

-Hay un nuevo doctor, vino des de Alaska con sus hijos y esposa se llama carlisle cullen.

-Te escuchaste??? dijiste doctor!!!!!

-También es sicólogo bella es hasta mejor que yo

-Eso solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor!!!

-Mira bella mi decisión ya está tomada, será mejor que vayas a tu cita con el doctor cullen

-Pero…

-AHORA!!!!!!

Luego de eso fui con el doctor cullen; le verdad es que no era tan malo como pensaba hasta era agradable, me conto sobre su familia mejor dicho me los describió y me dijo que como le había caído tan bien la siguiente cita (osea dentro de 2 días) iría a su casa.

Al día siguiente toda la escuela estaba hablando sobre los nuevos estudiantes: los cullen (claro que yo ya sabía quiénes eran), las clases pasaron lentas (como siempre) al llegar a la cafetería me fui a sentar a mi mesa (estaba en la esquina más alejada de la cafetería).

No tenía nada que hacer asique saque mi libreta de dibujos y me puse a dibujar cualquier cosa (phill me había dicho que cerrara los ojos y que trazara líneas porque mi subconsciente podía dibujar algo y así saldría de mi mente o algo así...) me dispuse a cerrar los ojos cuando…

-Disculpa…- me dijo una voz cantarina detrás de mí

Al girarme vi a dos chicas y a tres chicos mirándome con curiosidad (menos la rubia que parecía enojada)

-¿Si?

-¿Nos podríamos sentar aquí? Es que todas las demás mesas están ocupadas- dijo señalando la cafetería y que coincidencia que todos nos estaban mirando; supongo que es porque les parece raro que a la traumada swam le estén hablando los nuevos

-Ammm claro- dije en un susurro tratando de sonreír

La chica pequeña me sonrió y luego todos se sentaron

Seguí con lo que había dejado, volví a cerrar los ojos y empecé a mover el lápiz, luego de unos minutos los abrí y me quede horrorizada con lo que había hecho: era yo muerta: estaba tirada en el piso con un cuchillo enterrado en mi corazón y a michael myers parado enfrente mío

Me pare de golpe al sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. Los cullen se me quedaron viendo muy preocupados (supongo que porque vieron mi dibujo)

Cuando las lagrimas empezaron a salir agarre mis cosas y corría al estacionamiento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**holizz bueno gracias por decirme que la continúe y por favor dejen Reviews que mientras más me dejen más me emociono y salen mejor los capítulos **

**Quería aclarar algunas cosas**

**1Ya lo tengo decidido actualizare cada dos viernes y si actualizo antes van a ser raras veces**

**2carlisle también estudio sicología en mi (esta) versión**

**Ok bye y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**


	3. Los cullen: 2 parte

Summary: bella swam es una chica que a sus 15 años sufrió una terrible tragedia en halloween: un asesino la quiso matar. Ella fue la única sobreviviente de 4 asesinatos esa misma noche por la misma persona. El halloween siguiente su pasado regresara, pero, un hermosa vampiro de ojos dorados la querrá salvar?

* * *

Los cullen: 2 parte

_Me pare de golpe al sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. Los cullen se me quedaron viendo muy preocupados (supongo que porque vieron mi dibujo)_

_Cuando las lagrimas empezaron a salir agarre mis cosas y corría al estacionamiento._

Tengo que salir de aquí me tengo que ir

Mientras corría por los pasillos las personas se me quedaban mirando- bueno como siempre- ya me imagino lo que dirán: _la loca swan se volvió más loca o la asesinada no quiere morirse después de todo etc_

Salí del pasillo justo a tiempo ya que las lagrima empezaron a salir, al llegar a estacionamiento me derrumbe al lado de una de las columnas

-No p-ued-edo ma-s-mas- dije entre sollozos- no puedo, ya no quiero

Ahora sí que estaba llorando

POR DIOS, que me está pasando solo me derrumbo así cuando estoy sola en casa o cuando tengo una pesadilla!! Con _el_

Vamos respira uno dos uno dos uno dos…

**.........**

Ya luego de mi cesión de respiraciones las lágrimas dejaron de caer poco a poco, pero mientras hacía eso no pude ignorar la sensación de estar siendo observada

-Bien- dije entre un suspiro bajando de mi audi plateado

Camine hasta llegar

-Mama papa lo dibuje - la lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo pero ya no me importaba- deben estar tan decepcionados de mi- dije sollozando- no lo he podido olvidar… pe-pero es que ya no puedo… ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto sola

-Pero no estás sola- me dijo una voz conocida detrás de mi

-Carlisle? Que estás haciendo aquí- dije levantándome del suelo enjuagándome las lagrimas

-Pues mis hijos me llamaron me dijeron que hiciste un dibujo y luego saliste corriendo- me dijo en tono serio

-Aaah!! sí bueno yo la verdad… bueno es que… es que es un emm un ejercicio que este emmm phil me dijo que lo hiciera cuando me quisiera desahogar o algo así

-MM-dijo pensando- bueno que te parece si solo lo haces cuando estas conmigo si? Así si dibujas algo como eso, estarás conmigo y así te podre calmar ok?

-Claro- el empezó a caminar- y carlisle?

-Dime dijo girándose

-Gracias- le sonreí de verdad; no como lo hacía con mis tías o con el jefe de policía reyna, esta era la sonrisa que les daba a mis padres

Me miro con ternura y también me sonrió, como si yo fuero su hija a algo por el estilo- No hay de que, sabes que puedes contar y confiar en mi

* * *

-Carlisle no creo que esto sea bueno idea- dije bajándome de mi auto

Si así es, luego de que le preguntara a carlisle la hora me dijo que quería que conociera a su esposa y a sus hijos

-Claro que es bueno idea bella! Estoy seguro de que les vas a caer de maravilla

_Yo estoy segura que van a terminar echándome de la casa cuando se les caiga un bazo, yo lo fuera a recoger y pensaran que los quiero matar a cuchillazos_

-Vamos bella mas animo

Cuando termino de decir esto la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa mujer de forma de corazón de cabello chocolate, que nos sonreía dulcemente

-Hola! Como estas; tú debes ser bella- me dijo dulcemente/emocionada- pero pasa bella que para eso abrí la puerta

Me reí ante su comentario

Nos guio hacia la sala, si pensaba que la casa era más hermosa por fuera me había equivocado, había una mesa de vidrio al lado del comienzo de las escaleras de forma de caracol, se podía ver la entrada de la cocina y la sala estaba al bajar dos escalones a la izquierda con un gran ventanal que dejaba ver su espacioso jardín o mejor dicho bosque

-Vaya tienes una hermosa casa señora cullen

-OH! Por favor llámame esme, señora cullen me hace sentir vieja

-Jaja! Ok… "esme"

-Al parecer ya llego la invitada!- dijo una voz que se escucho des de la parte de arriba

-Emmett no grites- lo reprendió esme

No me fije muy bien en ellos cuando se sentaron conmigo y parece casi un pecado que no me haya dado cuenta de lo hermosos que son:

Primero apareció un hombre alto muy fornido de callo negro con risos (emmet creo), al lado de el estaba mmm creo que estaba Rosalie y :O wao! Parecía una diosa su pelo rubio caía por sus hombros y alta creo que hasta más bonita que heidi klum.Luego vino alice (creo) parecía un duende y su cabello corto estaba peinado en varias direcciones y a su lado Jasper alto rubio y luego… ulala!!!! Estaba el chico más lindo de todo el mundo tenía el cabello cobrizo despeinado pero sexy, alto y un poco fornido. Todos ellos con los ojos dorados – también esme y carlisle-.

-Hola!!!- me dijo la chica duende- yo soy alice y seremos las mejores amigas!- dijo dando saltitos

Los demás solo me decían hola y un beso en la mejilla

Llego el turno de edward

El me beso la mejilla pero cuando lo hizo sentí una corriente eléctrica y creo que el también porque se separo de una vez

-Hola yo soy Edward- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida pero sexy muy sexy

Sentí como se me acelero el corazón todos se me quedaron viendo como si lo pudieran escuchar

Y Edward me dio un sonrisa picara

* * *

Hola!!! Bueno aquí está el nuevo capi

Me gustaría que si tengo faltas ortográficas me las digan para poder corregirlas

Quisiera aclarar una mini cosita:

Los cullen si son vampiros y, pues como ya deben saber… ME ENCANTAN LO VAMPIROS (truenos de fondo) jaja bueno dejen Reviews pero sean **respetuosos** (cantando)

A y se me olvidaba: bella no es la Tua cantante de edward


	4. Y entonces ellos llegan, junto con

Summary: bella swam es una chica que a sus 15 años sufrió una terrible tragedia en halloween: un asesino la quiso matar. Ella fue la única sobreviviente de 4 asesinatos esa misma noche por la misma persona. El halloween siguiente su pasado regresara, pero, un hermoso vampiro de ojos dorados la querrá salvar?. AU

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos (son de la maravillosos stephanie meyer), y tampoco me pertenece "Michael Myers", la trama si es mía.

Halloween

Y entonces ellos llegan, junto con algo de luz a mi vida

—_jajajajajajaja_

_Gire para ver de dónde provenía es risa macabra, pero no la encontré… todo estaba oscuro, empecé a caminar y llegue a una habitación, en ella estaba una bebe de aproximadamente dos años de edad, sentada en un sofá al frente de ella había una mujer llorando, parecía que se le estaba partiendo el alma, su cabello castaño y largo le llegaba a la cintura, tenia aproximadamente treinta años, estaba viendo un cinta casera. En la cinta se veía a un niño de cabello largo, castaño, jugando con la bebe del sofá, se le veían muy felices. De pronto se escucho un disparo y la bebe empezó a llorar, rápidamente gire mi cabeza en dirección al sonido y lo que vi me dejo impactada. La mujer que antes estaba llorando se había suicidado, estaba tirada en el suelo y tenía un hueco en la frente, del cual salía gran cantidad de sangre, de la nada apareció una mujer idéntica a la que se había suicidado solo que esta estaba toda de blanco: su cabello, ropa, ojos y piel eran blancos como la leche. Se agacho y toco el cuerpo inerte de la pobre mujer en el suelo, levanto la cabeza y me sonrió mientras que tomaba mi mano y la guiaba hacia el hueco de la frente de la mujer, trate de resistirme, pero mientras más lo hacía más fuerte me jalaba, termine tirada en el suelo, la mujer de pelo blanco me sonrió y metió mi dedo en el hueco por donde entro la bala. Para este entonces yo ya me encontraba gritando con todas mis fuerzas, pero aparentemente nadie me escuchaba._

—_pronto. Pronto nos encontraremos y esta vez, no te me escaparas—dijo la mujer mientas aflojaba su agarre._

_Me levante y me dispuse a correr pero al girarme…__ Michael Myers se encontraba detrás de mí, alzo su cuchillo y…_

Grite con todas mis fuerzas y salte de la cama. Me arrodille en el piso

— Solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño—dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

—¿bella? —dijo alguien detrás de mí, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

Pero yo todavía estaba muy alterada por lo cual quite su mano, gritando, y salí corriendo a encerrarme en el baño.

—bella… soy yo, Alice—dijo mientras tocaba mi puerta— ¿etas bien?

Pues, esa misa pregunta mi la hacía yo a diario… ¿_de verdad estoy bien?_

—sí, Alice, estoy bien! —le respondí un poco más calmada.

—¿puedo entrar?

—ee… no, no tranquila a veces me pasa esto, solo dame unos minutos, ¿si?

—está bien, te esperamos abajo para el desayuno.

Es solo la época. ¿Cómo puede pasar tan rápido el tiempo? Hace apenas unos mese conocí a los cullen, hace apenas unos meses me adoptaron, hace apenas unos meses me entere que eran vampiros. Suspire… _vampiros. _Aun recuerdo como fue, estaba por decima vez en la casa de los cullen, fue genial como en poco tiempo todos nos hicimos amigos hasta Rosalie me hablaba, al principio no le caí bien pero luego como que si… la verdad no sé porque cambió; los cullen eran como mi familia. Estaba por irme cuando llegaron dos hombres y una mujer…

**Flashback**

—está bien, carlisle, yo puedo llegar hasta mi casa sola

—es solo que me preocupa que te puedas perder— dijo con voz seria— es la primera vez que te vas hasta tu casa sola, y se te…

—voy a estar bien, te llamare cuando llegue ¿sí?

Se lo quedo pensando un rato hasta que acepto, pero solo si lo llamaba de una vez que llegara.

Me despedí de todos y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta me encontré con dos hombres y una mujer lo primero que noté fueron sus ojos eran rojos pero luego de unos instantes se oscurecieron hasta llegar al negro, un negro tan tenebroso que mis piernas empezaron a temblar. El primero en acercarse fue el de la derecha, antes tenía su brazo alrededor de la mujer, su cabello era castaño oscuro largo, recogido en una coleta, su piel era tan blanca como la de los cullen; iba a tocarme la cara cuando sentí que un brazo, en mi cintura, me empujaba hacia atrás, caí en el suelo sobre mi trasero, estaba a punto se enfrentar a quien me empujo pero no esperaba lo que vi.

Edward estaba cubriéndome con su cuerpo mientras que los demás estaban rodeándome y… ¿gruñéndoles? a los recién llegados. Me levante y toque le hombro de Edward, que parecía que iba a saltarle encima al que había tratado de tocarme, Edward al instante se tranquilizo pero solo un poco ya que aun seguía de cuclillas y mirándolo a los ojos, me gire y pude ver con más atención al otro hombre y a la mujer. El otro hombre era moreno, de pelo largo y negro, lo llevaba suelto y se veía un poco más musculoso que el de cabello castaño, era muy alto; tenía unos jeans largos desgastados y una chaqueta anaranjada, no llevaba camisa ni suéter por dentro lo cual llamo mi atención ya que hacía mucho frio. La mujer era hermosa, su cabello era rojo-anaranjado y le caía en salvajes hondas por los hombros, tenía un jean largo suéter verde y un poncho de pelusa blanco; su postura me llamo mucho la atención se parecía a la de un leopardo cuando va de caza, felina. De pronto se escucho un rugido y vi a Edward saltarle encima al de pelo castaño, me golpe o me golpearon la cabeza y caí inconsciente. Me desperté al sentir un olor dulzón, muy dulzón. Vi a todos los cullen a mi alrededor mirándome con muchas dudas en sus ojos y yo solo pude decir.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar y me explico que ellos eran vampiros, al principio no les creí pero Emmett me enseño su fuerza y su rapidez y pues… me desmalle de nuevo. Al despertar les dije que no me importaba, que siempre iban a seguir siendo, para mí, las mejores personas del mundo, lo mejor que me había pasado.

**Fin flashback**

Me pare enfrente del espejo de mi baño y dije las palabras mágicas…

— Michael Myers esta muerto… Michael Myers esta muerto… Michael Myers esta muerto…—susurre para mí, mirándome a los ojos.

Luego de tranquilizarme me vestí y baje a desayunar.

Cuando iba por las escaleras el olor a hot cakes me lleno y las baje corriendo, creo que llegue en un tiempo record. Al llegar a la cocina me esperaban todos.

—Bella, cariño te hice tus favoritos—dijo Esme entregándome un plato de hot cakes.

—gracias, y ¿Qué haremos hoy, Alice?

—nada

—¿nada? —dije algo sorprendida. Alice nunca y lo digo enserio NUNCA hace _nada_

—Bella, te espero en mi despacho—dijo Carlisle saliendo de la cocina.

Suspire, eso es lo malo de vivir con vampiros… nunca tienes privacidad

—los escucharon, ¿cierto? —dije en apenas un susurro ya que sabía que me podían escuchar.

—Si— respondieron todos a la vez, y me dio esta rabia ¿!QUE ACASO UNO NO PUEDE…— bella tranquilízate—esta vez me contesto Jasper.

No le dije nada solo salí de la cocina y me dirigí al despacho de carlisle. Al llegar toque la puerta y el automáticamente me dijo que pasara. Me senté en un sillón blanco, que estaba enfrente de donde él estaba sentado.

—mas pesadillas, ¿eh?

—si— dije algo molesta

—bella, no tienes por que estar molesta, no es tu culpa— yo solo me encogí de hombros, Carlisle suspiro y reviso sus notas— ¿de qué se tratan tus pesadillas? Creí que ya se habían ibo.

—yo también lo creí, es solo que…—me calle

—¿qué?

Suspire

—estas… pesadillas, estas… visiones cada vez están peor lo veo matándome y esta mujer… la que esta toda de blanco, también me mata y… y cada vez siento más real, siento que en cualquier momento van a venir por mi y…— mi voz estaba temblando

—es normal que te sientas así, digo nunca encontraron _su _cuerpo, es obvio que ti pienses que _él_ podría estar…

No dijo más nada porque lo corte.

— Michael Myers esta muerto ¿ok? —dije alzando un poco la voz— yo lo mate, le dispare en la cabeza.

—¿qué tu, que? —dijo parándose del sillón.

—si… yo le dis…dispare— carlisle iba a decir algo pero me le adelante— podemos hablar de otra cosa, ¿si?

—claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—ayer fui a visitar a mis padres… los extraño mucho—sentí como me estaban bajando las lagrimas— de verdad los extraño, a veces siento que sería mejor irme con ellos, que hubiera sido mejor que _el_ me hubiera matado…

Ahora sí que estaba llorando me tape la cara con las manos. Sentí unos brazos frio abrazarme, me quite las manos de la cara y vi a Edward abrazándome.

**Siento la tardanza, es que me fui de campamento y se me olvido, por completo, subir el capitulo antes de irme.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
